


Snowdrop

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Golden Age, Jackrabbit Week, M/M, Twelve Days of Jackrabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things Aster missed about the Golden Age.  He missed his home planet, he missed his people but there was someone else he hadn’t even told the Guardians about that he missed.  A young Lunarian soldier that had died too young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowdrop

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Jackrabbit Easter event going on for today’s theme was Golden Age. I’ve seen fics in which Jack was around during the Golden Age and got reborn as Jack Overland.
> 
> For a lot of Jackrabbit fics, that tends to involve Jack being a Pooka that get reborn as a human, so thought I would do something a bit different.

There were many things Aster missed about the Golden Age. He missed his home planet, he missed his people but there was someone else he hadn’t even told the Guardians about that he missed. A young Lunarian soldier that had died too young.

The soldier had been part of an envoy sent to Aster’s planet by the royal family. They wanted to create close connections with the Pooka, especially with the added threat of the once great General Pitchiner becoming the dreaded Pitch Black who threatened planets as a whole. The royal family had wanted to offer extra protection for the First Light that Pitch wanted so desperately to snuff out.

The Pooka elders had been reluctant to accept the protection. Why should they accept help from the people that were responsible for the creation of Pitch Black? However, they welcomed them all the same but gave the underlying tone the soldiers should keep to themselves.

Most of them did and stayed close to their ship, except for one. He was the youngest member of the ship. He had been barely old enough to enlist in the military but he was curious about the Pooka and would venture into the village to explore.

That was where Aster had stumbled upon him. He had been trying to buy paints when he found someone tapping his shoulder and asking what good places where there to eat. Aster hadn’t wanted to do anything with the Lunarians, so he quickly pointed to a shop down the street just to get him out of his hair.

However, the next day Aster had found the young soldier again when passing through the forest. It was quite memorable since the poor bugger had found himself caught in a tree. Apparently, he had been testing one of the solar sails, without permission as Aster came to learn, but got his controls messed up and landed in the tree.

Aster had managed to climb up to free him and then promptly took him back to the ship where the soldier had gotten a fierce scolding from his Captain. However, Aster was amazed the soldier kept a carefree smile during the whole thing. His eyes seem to sparkle giving hint to the bright light he had inside him...not that Aster noticed it or anything.

Aster had tossed this observation aside and assumed that would be the last time he saw the soldier, but he came by a week later with a basket of fruit.

He had wanted to properly thank Aster for the help he gave and apologized for not coming earlier but he had to finish his punishment of cleaning the ship top to bottom. It was soon after that the soldier made regular visits to Aster’s home. He always had questions.

“Why are you folk so obsessed with eggs? Why don’t you eat your own chocolate? Can you see anything through those green glasses?”

Normally, Aster would have found being bombarded by questions annoying but he didn’t mind from this soldier. He knew the young soldier was not asking out of malice or arrogance but because he was honestly curious and wanted to understand their culture.

When the soldier was off duty he spent most of his time at Aster’s watching the Pooka paint and would joke Aster should paint his snowy white hair into a rainbow. Aster found himself laughing more when the soldier was around which amazed his fellow Pooka since not a lot of people could make him laugh. 

Aster had to admit he eventually found to be very at ease in the soldier’s company, even more so then Aster could with most Pooka beside his family.

It didn’t surprise Aster either to see the local villagers warm up to the soldier and even embrace him like he was a Pooka in a Lunarian form. The soldier was especially good with the children. He had the knack to get them to laugh and play which was vital with the looming fear of Pitch growing by the day.

It didn’t take long for the children to insist the soldier should have a proper Pooka name so he could think of the Pooka planet as his second home. Aster had thought the soldier would laugh it off but he had instantly look to Aster with a grin and declared he should pick his name.

Aster had blushed deep red but after much thought he gave the soldier the name “Snowdrop” due to his snowy white hair. ‘Snowdrop’s fellow soldiers had teased him on his new name and, except for their superiors, started to call him Snowdrop over his real name.

Snowdrop didn’t seem to mind though, in fact he seem to embraced it and thanked Aster for giving it to him. The soldier had admitted to Aster he had been an orphan with no family. So, being given a Pooka name made him feel like was part of the family he had always wanted.

The smile Snowdrop gave Aster made him feel warm inside, like Aster had found a home he hadn’t been realizing he’d been looking for as well. Snowdrop had become someone very important to him but he wasn’t sure exactly what or how he should approach the matter.

However, Aster wasn’t given the time to ponder as Pitch attacked them not long after and it was the Lunar ship that first took him on. Aster had been with the elders when a messenger came explaining what had happened.

Pitch had tried a sneak attack but the Lunar ship spotted them and fought them off to let the local villagers to evacuated. None of the soldiers survived. According to the village mayor, Snowdrop had died while fighting off a horde of fearlings that were trying to attack the children.

Aster didn’t want to believe it but it quickly became reality as one of the villagers gave Aster Snowdrop’s sword.

“We figured he would want you to have it,” the villager had said but Aster could make no reply.

He wanted to grieve and weep for his dear friend but Pitch wasted no time to strike again. 

The rest was history. The Pooka fought to the bitter end until they had no choice but to choose Aster to take the First Light somewhere safe while he was forced to flee, and let his people be wiped out.

Aster spent the first few centuries making his home on earth, building and waiting for surviving Pooka to come but they never did. It was only then in the solitude of his Warren that Aster was finally able to sob and grieve over his home, his people and Snowdrop.

After that, Aster wanted to keep to himself. He didn’t want to think or weep anymore over his loss and tried his best to shut off all his emotions. Aster knew deep down Snowdrop would be scolding him for doing such a thing. Looking back, perhaps Aster had subconsciously hoped Snowdrop’s spirit would suddenly appear and bop him on the head for being such an idiot. 

But even if that was his hope, Snowdrop never appeared. Then the fateful day came of his encounter with North and becoming a Guardian. Aster found himself letting his emotions came abound again as he made knew kinship with the other Guardians. 

He finally felt like himself again but then came the day he met Jack. Aster had been furious over the blizzard Jack had cause but he never told Jack there was actually another fuel to the fire that day.

Jack didn’t know, and Aster planned to take this to the grave, but Jack was an identical twin for Snowdrop. Same white hair, same laugh and even the same face. Aster had assumed somehow this winter spirit was playing a cruel trick on him and he lashed out at him, telling Jack he would rip his head off if he ever came near him again

It was only later that Aster realized the likeness was a mere coincidence and Jack was unaware of his dead friend. However, Aster still held the grudge of Jack messing with his holiday but after Jack became a Guardian they were now on the verge of becoming best friends.

Still, there were times Aster wondered. He was the spirit of spring and rebirth. It wasn’t uncommon for person long dead to find himself reborn centuries later. Although, the chances of Jack having been Snowdrop in a past life didn’t seem likely. Surely Aster wouldn’t be that lucky would he? Thing like that only happened in stories of old.

But Aster would stare in Jack’s eyes and see the same spark Snowdrop had, the same smile and hear the same laugh. The fact was though, even if by some small bizarre miracle Jack was Snowdrop, that didn’t change who Jack was. Aster saw no point telling Jack about a life he couldn’t remember or make Jack think he had to start acting like someone he use to be.

Although, Aster was tempted to at least tell Jack about his dear friend. Telling Jack about what Snowdrop meant to him might give Aster the closure he needed because there were things he regretted never telling Snowdrop.

Aster was still debating if he should tell Jack about Snowdrop the day Jack stumbled across Snowdrop’s sword. It had been an accident, Jack had been helping Aster paint his eggs when he had been spent to fetch more paint buckets from the pack.

Aster wondered what was taking Jack so long until he went to fetch Jack himself and found him staring curiously at Snowdrop’s sword.

“Jack?” Aster asked surprised.

Jack jumped and almost dropped the sword. “Bunny! Sorry! I accidently knocked over a trunk and this thing popped out.” He held the sword out and ran his finger over the blade. “I didn’t know you liked swords.”

Aster paused. He could just tuck the sword away and if he said so Jack would never bring it up again. Yet, looking at Jack’s bright eyes, he knew that’s not what he or Snowdrop would want. “It’s not mine,” he said, gently taking the sword. “It belonged to my friend, Snowdrop.”

Jack tucked his hands into his pockets as he stared thoughtfully at the sword. “Was he a Pooka?”

“No, he was a Lunarian, like Manny and Pitch were,” Aster ran his fingers over the sword hilt. “He died in battle protecting children.”

Jack’s eyes softened as he studied Aster’s face and chewed his lower lip. “He meant a lot to you?”

Aster nodded and gave a smile at the memory. “Yeah, he did and ya a lot like him.”

Jack blinked surprised. “I am? How?”

Aster chuckled. “Reckless, always playing around when work should be done.”

“Hey!”

“But, he was there when people needed him and lived to make kids smile.”

Jack frowned as he tilted his head. “He sounds like he was a great person.”

“Yeah,” Aster said as he looked at the sword and at Jack before coming to a conclusion. “Jack, I want you to have this sword.”

Jack stared wide eyed. “What? No, Bunny this belonged to your friend, right? I can’t-”

“I want you to have it,” Aster replied as he shoved the sword into Jack’s arms. “And I’m certain Snowdrop would approve.”

Jack held the hilt but still looked unconvinced. “You sure?”

“Yeah, North be better for full sword lessons but I can at least give ya some pointers if ya like.”

“Okay, thanks and I promise I’ll take good care of it,” Jack said as he started to smile as he stepped back to swing it. 

“I know you will,” Aster said as he took a seat to watch Jack.

The winter spirit grinned as he pretended to be swashbuckling with an opponent. Aster could tell the sword fitted Jack like a glove. Then, Jack froze mid-swing. “Weird, I’ve never felt a sword this light.” He stared into the blade. “It’s like it was made for me.”

Aster laughed and patted Jack’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t surprise me if it was, Frostbite.”

Jack stared at Aster more befuddled which only cause Aster to chuckle more. Snowdrop was one of the few people could make him laugh and regardless if Jack was him reborn or not, Jack made him feel the same warmth inside that Snowdrop did. Somehow, Aster knew Jack had Snowdrop’s full approval.


End file.
